


Make-up and Fashion

by RaspberryDevil



Series: Inazuma Eleven Social Media [1]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: FFI Captains - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon, Professional Football Players, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryDevil/pseuds/RaspberryDevil
Summary: "Rococo making everyone question their sexuality and now their gender is what I live for. Thank you for this gift, @Raimon." //Dylan makes a tweet about a dream he had. Things happen.
Series: Inazuma Eleven Social Media [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685467
Kudos: 9





	Make-up and Fashion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have this post-canon series on tumblr about the characters playing professional football and using social media. I thought it'd be nice to publish it on ao3 for better reader accessibility. I don't like putting stuff under 1k words on ao3, so since it's been rather self-indulgent short stuff, I edit it and now you have something longer to read. This one includes the story [Make-up], the rest is added.
> 
> Ships: This is Gen, but there is mention of established EnNatsu and even though I didn't specify it so you can miss it, Mark and Dylan are dating as well :D

Contrary to popular belief, Dylan actually thinks before making a new tweet.

  
  


There are a lot of words he ends up deleting. Sentences he rereads multiple times, making sure to be as clear as possible, before hitting 'post'. Backlash is something he doesn't fear simply because most of it comes from haters any way. And he doesn't give any value to their opinions. Or that of journalists. Let them write whatever they want as long as it doesn't hurt his friends or family. He might be a public figure, but he sees no harm in sharing some of his thoughts unrelated to the sport.

Or his dreams, in this case.

  
  


**Dylan Keith** @AceUnicorn · 4m

I dreamt that Rococo and I started a makeup brand and Roniejo a fashion label. Freud, tell me what this means.

  
  


**Mac Roniejo** @StrikeSamba · 3m

Replying to @AceUnicorn

Sounds like fun, I'm doing this!!! Sportswear would be nice though I'm open for suggestions!!

  
  


**Rococo Urupa** @Hector · 2m

Replying to @Ace Unicorn

Oh, I'm in! You Americans need some help with stuff for dark skin

  
  


The make-up part draws most of the attention, nevertheless a few users use the opportunity to write about 'desires' and 'mother figure' in regards to Freud, some serious and some purposely over the top. Dylan has a lot of fun reading those. While he personally doesn't care much for psychoanalysis, he knows that there are a lot of strong, _very strong_ , opinions on this topic.

And while Peter's reply is not the longest one, his portrayal of Freudian psychoanalysis is probably the most accurate; ' _don't ask, typing this alone gives me flashbacks'_ is the only thing the former striker of the German FFI team Brockenborg writes to defend himself.

  
  


Though the discussions shifts once Fideo chimes in.

  
  


**Fideo Ardena** @WhiteMeteor · 8m

I love how a lot are upset at two men just thinking about getting into cosmetics. As if they aren't allowed to do anything besides playing football.

  
  


It's not the majority, but now some users 'correct' him and talk about men invading female spaces, that it has nothing to do with their career. _Make-up is more than lipstick and eye-shadow, stop crying,_ Fideo wants to write, but then thinks better of it. They are kind of right, but Dylan has always been vocal about supporting independent businesses and with Rococo, it's obvious that they don't plan to invade the 'white beauty community'.

  
  


It's clear, however, that his tweet has reached people outside their social media bubble who have no idea who he is. What a shame, honestly, especially since Dylan never really hides what he stands for. This is also the only reason why Fideo doesn't reply to any of those posts with his true feelings on the matter. Some things aren't black and white nor can be explained in a single tweet.

Just when he has decided on a less passive-aggressive answer to some people under his post, Endou joins the conversation.

  
  


**Endou Mamoru** @InazumaBreak · 4m

Rococo looks good with make-up though. Natsumi thinks so as well if you prefer a woman's opinion.

  
  


**Rococo Urupa** @Hector · 4m

Replying to @InazumaBreak

Stop!!! You make me blush!!

  
  


And that comes unexpected to most of them. Though obviously, this is something some people can't leave uncommented.

  
  


**Dylan Keith** @AceUnicorn · 3m

Replying to @InazumaBreak

Wait wait wait what do you know that I dont???? @Hector I need answers!!!

  
  


Sitting next to Goushu who just laughs at his misery, Rococo is a bit conflicted.

When he had been in Japan a few months ago, Natsumi had cleared out her room in an effort to declutter their home, enlisting his help; his height came in handy and Rococo couldn't say no. Clothes were laid out on the bed and cooking books stacked next to some old fashion magazines.

There had also been some used make-up palettes which she had meant to throw in the trash since they couldn't be given away. But an offhandedly made comment turned into a 'why not?' and before they realised it, Natsumi had found some unused brushes, ready to apply some make-up. As their friend and husband, they saw no problem with it (not that either of them were able to say no to her any way). While it had been harmless fun, the end result had looked pretty good.

  
  


It had been a nice week he had spent with them, one of those he's glad wasn't shared on social media. And yet... He might still have some of those photos. No, wait, Endou had done them with her phone. Though this isn't a real hindrance. Just as he's about to ask his friend for his opinion (it wouldn't be so bad, right? ), he gets a confused direct message from Natsumi. He can't help smiling, sending her a thumps up.

  
  


**Endou Natsumi** @Raimon · 4m

My husband told me to post these...? instagram.com/p/....

  
  


**Dylan Keith** @AceUnicorn · 2m

Replying to @Raimon

!!!!!! !!!! Bless you

  
  


After a short moment, Dylan makes a separate post with ' _... I'm really gay... @Hector_ ' and gets a fond ' _We know, Dylan, we know_ ' from Mark who is oddly amused by the whole thing. But even he can't deny that eye-shadow and lipstick suit them well. Endou's look is more discreet, so Rococo stands out more. He assumes that it's not a colour they would have picked for themselves (he's right, after all they belonged to Natsumi and were chosen with preferences in mind), but their look is done well. Besides, the way both of them are smiling at the camera makes it look very charming.

  
  


The discussion it sparks that day is, despite of it resulting in a hashtag almost trending on Twitter, not easy to sum up. Though Fideo's tweet comes pretty close to it.

  
  


**Fideo Ardena** @WhiteMeteor · 3m

Rococo making everyone question their sexuality and now their gender is what I live for. Thank you for this gift, @Raimon.

  
  


**Endou Natsumi** @Raimon · 2m

Replying to @WhiteMeteor

No problem? Feel free to come over during your next visit. I'm no professional, but Mamoru lets me practice and I'm always happy with some change

  
  


**Fideo Ardena** @WhiteMeteor · 2m

Replying to @Raimon

How can I say no to that?

  
  


**Endou Natsumi** @Raimon · 2m

Replying to @WhiteMeteor

It's a deal then

  
  


Fideo smiles, knowing that his schedule is tight but determined to make sure that this will work; it's been ages since he and Mamoru talked in person as well. Aside from that, it's amusing to read some of these comments, especially those who say that Rococo missed his true calling as a model. Some mention how lucky Natsumi is as well, having a handsome husband, though Endou is glad that most of the comments focus on his friend. Even if Rococo is a bit embarrassed.

  
  


**Goushu Flare** @DualStrike · 1m

One day he really dies because of your flattery just so you know. Anyway, @StrikeSamba hmu with info on that fashion label

  
  


“I'm so glad that Twitter fame is a fleeting thing.”

  
  


Rococo sighs, flattered and embarrassed at the same time, a combination he really should get used to. After all his friends love complimenting people and never shy away from praise, each in their own way. But it still affects him every time.

  
  


“Good thing that you have us to remind our twitter bubble once in a while”, Goushu teases him before his attention is back on his phone.

  
  


He's already planning a Skype call with Roniejo to brainstorm some ideas. Or the intent to think about them. Maybe they will realise that this isn't possible, that they aren't really cut out for it. But you'll never know until you try. And the two of them have never backed away from a challenge.

  
  


“Our PR manager is going to have a field day”, Rococo mutters, thinking about the commercial inquires he's sure they are going to get, considering the complains he gets from Bjorn whenever one of his tweets gets viral.

  
  


Which isn't this much of a problem in itself. Rococo doesn't mind those he had done before, including one for a sports drink he thinks is rather average. But so far he hadn't done much in the category fashion, not like Teres who didn't mind to shoot for the big names in the industry. The reason for that isn't his missing interest, after all he doesn't have a driver's license and still made that car commercial with his Italian team.

  
  


Though he's tempted to make one just because Fideo is a terrible driver and whenever he has to sit in the same car with him behind the steering wheel, he fears a bit for his life. Oh, right. Maybe he can ask Fideo to help him with that. Since they cleared any possible negative feelings after the thing which must not be named (their first match against each other in their youth), they quickly became friends. And they do tend to push each other forward, to do their best and accomplish their goals.

(Some of their teammates liked to point out that they also bring out the most childish part in each other so there's that.)

  
  


Before he can think too much about it, wasting thoughts on 'what-if's (so far, it only were a few empty tweets after all), he takes his phone to see if there is anything important he might have to reply to. But it seems like the discussion came to a conclusion, so he likes the last post Roniejo made and closes his App for the day.

  
  


**Mac Roniejo** @StrikeSamba · 3m

Things happened. To answer the biggest addressed concern: Yes, we'll try our best to get Edgar and Teres to model. I'm not speaking for Dylan, but you can bet that Edgar can't say no to him. So @AceUnicorn let's consider a joined campaign.

  
  


It's not the most frequently asked question. But there had been a few people asking about it and while Roniejo calls them his friends, he also can't help teasing; it's a throwback to the time Teres had a discussion on commercials in the fashion industry, so he can't help himself.

It's his way to end the discussion for him and he isn't the only one who decides to call it a day.

**Dylan Keith** @AceUnicorn · 4m

Have I mentioned that I love all of you? Because I really do

  
  


**Mark Kruger** @GranFenrir · 1m

Replying to @AceUnicorn

We know. Also please remember that this doesn't mean we'll go easy on you the next match on Sunday @StrikeSamba

  
  


**Mac Roniejo** @StrikeSamba · 3m

Replying to @AceUnicorn @GranFenrir

I can't wait for it

  
  


Mark just snorts. These guys sure know how to get other people excited. He scrolls a bit through the replies before muting the tweet. The last one he reads wondered how a simple tweet of Dylan spiralled into two possible new businesses which is rather amusing. All the joking about Freud aside, it's not what all of this had been about.

They had thought about it, once, what to do when they hit thirty. Mark can't imagine doing anything not related to football, was sure that he either ends up as a coach for a team or takes up a management position in the league. Over the years, he had managed a stable network, so maybe coaching in a different country also wasn't out of the question.

(Which would open even more questions about life decision, but he doesn't want to think about those now.)

  
  


They do have some money set aside from their commercials, so it's less about earning their livelihood. He's pretty sure that Dylan would enjoy having an actual business. He does have a non-profit organisation he has founded with some former Unicorn teammates, but he's never against trying something new. But that might make them vulnerable to journalists and Mark is not looking forward to those legal things. One mistake with your taxes and suddenly you're not the Captain who helped win the world cup any more.

  
  


Oh well.

  
  


They'll see. There was still some time left to think about all of this, after all most of them are in their mid-twenties. They'll figure all of this out, eventually. Until then, they'd continue to play their favourite sport as long as their bodies allowed it.

  
  


(Somewhere in France, Pierre, former Captain of Rose Griffon, wonders if they forgot about his perfume collection. The answer is probably yes, so he might have to hit up some of his old teammates for a sponsored post.)

((Somewhere in England, Edgar wonders how he got roped into the whole thing even if he didn't reply to any post. At this point, he hasn't realised yet that 'it's Dylan's fault' is an acceptable excuse.))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope that you enjoyed it!
> 
> I'm posting these out of order from when I published them on tumblr. Even though they aren't in order, some reference the same headcanons I might have explained in a story which comes later. Still, if you have any questions about the setting, feel free to ask.


End file.
